1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for converting mechanical energy into electrical energy.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Energy generation is relevant to numerous applications. Various electrical and electronic devices and appliance require electrical power for operation. Such devices and appliances typically receive power from a central source (e.g., a power line provided by a power company) or a portable source (e.g., battery, generator, etc.). Furthermore, the portable source of energy also can be an energy storage source, which may be more suitable than the central source for certain applications. For example, a typical cellular phone can incorporate an energy storage source, such as a battery, as a power source that may allow the cell phone to remain untethered from a stationary, central power source.
Typically, energy storage sources require replenishment or recharging. For instance, a battery may have to be recharged after a certain period of use. Other portable power sources, however, may produce energy and/or recharge the storage sources. For instance, portable power sources such as piezoelectric energy harvesting devices may convert mechanical energy (e.g., produced during use or operation of the device) into electrical energy, which may be used for operation of the device and/or stored in a storage source. Typical energy harvesting devices, however, are inflexible, fragile, may require high input energy, and often provide limited power options (e.g., low voltage).
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages of the portable energy sources that can be addressed.